Dávný District
The Dávný District, often written as Dávný Čtvrť, is one of the three districts in the northern part of Prague in Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. This district is located to the east of Čistá Čtvrť. The boundary between Dávný District and Čistá Čtvrť is marked by three archways, respectively located at the east side of the plaza overlooking the Vltava River, at the east end of the Pedestrian Bridge, and at the east of the Tourist Center. Characteristics In contrast to the modern appearance of Čistá Čtvrť, the Dávný District has an older, more traditional appearance. Notable Locations North-side areas * Chikane's Place – Location of the helipad used by Task Force 29. The facility uses a storefront with the name of Workshop Matěj. * An abandoned L.I.M.B. Clinic. * A coffee shop, across from the L.I.M.B. Clinic. * A second-level apartment belonging to Eugen Weisse, a professor researching nanoviruses, above the coffee shop. * Pilgrim Station (Poutníkova) – A Prague metro station. * Libuše Apartments – An old apartment complex. Dolní Kostelní Ulice (Lower Church Street) This street connects to the Red Light District at both ends and wraps around Lekarna Pharmacy. * Lékárna (Pharmacy) – A pharmacy attended by a vendor. Upstairs is the apartment of Dr. Nicholas Cipra. * Abandoned Store. Kajícníkova Cesta (Kajícníkova Way) and Prostředek Nádraží * Future-Past Antiký – An antique store. * Two storage units facing the pedestrian bridge. * A third-level apartment belonging to Michael Raine, nephew of the vendor at Lekarna Pharmacy. South-side areas * A second-level apartment belonging to Robin Johannes, a retired anthropology professor who is writing a book about the perception of augmented persons. * Čerň-Zlatý – An art supplies shop. The name Čerň-Zlatý translates to "Black-Gold." * The Music Box – A music store. Outside of the store is a music stage. Dávný District sewers Main article: Dávný District sewers * Samizdat hideout. * Eugen Weisse's sewers lab. Notes * The Dávný District''' is associated with the name "'''Old District," which appears in developer commentary"Deus Ex: Mankind Divided - Building Prague City Hub" (https://80.lv/articles/deus-ex-mankind-divided-building-prague-city-hub/) and concept art.Artist's comments (artstation), which refers to the district as "Old District." The name "Old District" might have been an older name used during the game's development. ** The intended meaning of "Dávný" appears to be "old," although the term "Dávný" more literally translates to "bygone," "long-time," or "ancient." * Whether or not the Red Light District is part of the Dávný District or its own separate district is ambiguous. The bartender on the first floor of the Red Queen refers to the name "Old District" and furthermore states that the Red Light District is a part of the "Old District." A developer commentary article also considers the Red Light District to be part of the "Old District." However, various street signs in Prague concurrently show separate labels for "Dávný Čtvrť" and "Rozkoš Čtvrť," suggesting that two districts are separate. * The name "Dávný Obvod," where "Obvod" means "circuit," is used on two occasions.Čerň-Zlatý computer "Re: Get it out of me!" Trivia * While the term "Dávný Čtvrť" appears throughout game, including the street sign textures, this term is not a proper Czech expression because "dávný" does not match the grammatical gender of "čtvrť." The correct term would instead be "dávná čtvrť." See also *Dávný District pocket secretaries Gallery davny district street view.jpg|Dávný District - Prostředek Nádraží pilgrim station.jpg|Pilgrim Station (screenshot) Maxime-chasse-maxime-chasse-dxmd-old-02.jpg|Pilgrim's Station (artist's showcase image) Maxime-chasse-maxime-chasse-dxmd-old-01.jpg|Dávný District - near the pharmacy Maxime-chasse-maxime-chasse-dxmd-old-03.jpg|Dávný District - Kajícníkova Cesta Maxime-chasse-maxime-chasse-dxmd-old-04.jpg|Dávný District - Prostředek Nádraží at night Prague North PNG 18-08-12.png|Map of the districts north of the railroad, annotated with street names and building numbers References Category:Deus Ex: Mankind Divided locations